12 Lutego 2005
06:50 Ekonomika dla Kazika; odc.6 - Budżet 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 08:35 5-10-15 09:00 Ziarno 09:30 Fantaghiro; odc.10-Kapitan rekin; serial anim.prod.hiszpańskiej 09:55 Siódme niebo; odc.108-Żal; serial prod.USA (stereo) 10:45 Zwierzowiec; odc.21-Agresja; magazyn 11:00 Światowy Dzień Chorego; (1) 11:00 Palce lizać; odc.5-Pojedynek; serial TVP 11:30 Światowy Dzień Chorego; (2) 11:35 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie; odc.16-Awans 12:25 Światowy Dzień Chorego; (3) 12:30 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; odc.33-Podłoga; magazyn (stereo) 12:50 Światowy Dzień Chorego; (4) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Ostatnie akordy; Eddy Duchin Story, The; 1956 film biograficzny prod.USA 15:15 Plebania; odc.509; telenowela TVP stereo 15:45 Teleexpress 16:05 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich-Turyn 18:25 Sąsiedzi; Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bracia Koala; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę; K-Pax; K-Pax; 2001 film fab.prod.USA/pod nadzorem/, stereo 22:15 Wielka podróż Lulie; koncert 23:30 Męska rzecz...; Blade - wieczny łowca; (Blade) 01:25 Po tamtej stronie; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:05 Kino nocnych marków; Bitnicy 03:40 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:20 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 M jak miłość; odc.296; serial TVP (stereo) 08:35 Nieuchwytny potwór; film dok. prod. angielskiej 09:30 Pokonamy fale - koncert dla Azji 10:25 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:45 Na dobre i na złe; odc.204-Marzenie Krzysia; serial prod. TVP 11:40 Psy - zawodowcy; Endal-odzyskana dusza, Dee-zawodniczka na emeryturze; 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 12:10 Kino bez rodziców; Magiczny autobus; odc.2 - Kanapka z tuńczykiem 12:35 Kino bez rodziców; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; odc.4; serial prod. USA 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.651-Kradzież wyborcza; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Imiennik Dwójki; - Luty 16:00 Święta wojna; odc.195-Miłość i gniew; serial TVP 16:30 Tygrysy Europy; odc.2-Urodziny; serial TVP 17:30 Linia specjalna; Jarosław Kaczyński, PiS; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-400-207-022 NIE, 0-400-207-055 TAK) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Zaginiona; odc.5-Areszt; serial TVP 19:50 Panorama flesz 20:00 Mój pierwszy raz 20:55 Benefis Zbigniewa Buczkowskiego 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Honor nade wszystko; cz.2/2; Bound by honour; 1993 dramat kryminalny prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Taylor Hackford; wyk: Jesse Borrego,Benjamin Bratt,Enrique Castillo 00:15 Benefis Zbigniewa Buczkowskiego; cz.2 00:50 Nie ogladaj się za siebie; Never Look Back; 2000 film fab.prod.USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Mike Tristano; wyk: Frank Zagarino, Charles Napier 02:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|101px 07:00 Kasztaniaki, Lis Leon 07:25 Lippy and Messy - nauka angielskiego dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier, pogoda 07:45 Kronika, pogoda 07:55 Warto wiedzieć 08:00 Wiara i życie 08:25 Warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier, pogoda 08:45 Pod Tatrami 08:55 Kalejdoskop regionalny 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier, pogoda 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:15 Euroinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Noce i dnie - serial 11:30 Kurier, pogoda 11:45 Europa w zagrodzie 12:10 Zielonym do góry 12:30 Kurier, pogoda 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Era Basket Liga: AZS KOSZALIN - ANWIL WŁOCŁAWEK 15:30 Kurier, pogoda 15:45 Kronika sportowa 16:00 Magazyn ekologiczny 16:20 Warto wiedzieć 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia: ANDRZEJ ROSIEWICZ, LESZCZE 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Kronika, pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier, pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:50 Rzeka nadziei - serial 19:50 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier, pogoda 20:45 Bilans Trójki 21:30 Kurier, pogoda 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Kurier, pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:15 Na śmierć i życie - film 00:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Exclusive (90) - magazyn reporterów Polska 2005 06:15 Pierwsza miłość (11) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 07:00 Twój lekarz (49) - magazyn medyczny 07:20 Wystarczy chcieć (281) 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka (19) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 08:00 Beyblade (46) - serial anim. Japonia 2001 08:30 Pokémon (32) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 09:30 Wywiad Skowrońskiego (16) - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 10:30 Samo życie (473) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 11:15 Samo życie (474) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:00 Samo życie (475) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:45 Policjanci (4) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999 13:45 Daleko od noszy 2 (30) - serial kom. Polska 2004 14:15 Awantura o kasę (206) - teleturniej Polska 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich (139) - serial kom. Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 13. posterunek (32) - serial kom. Polska 16:40 Sweetwater - legenda Woodstock - film obyczajowy USA 1999 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:05 Sport 19:10 Pogoda 19:15 W pustyni i w puszczy (1) - serial przyg. Polska 2001 20:15 24 godziny (18) - serial sensac. USA 2002 21:15 Spisek - film sensacyjny USA 1999 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Zagadka proroka - thriller USA 1999 01:25 Reebok Hip Hop - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 08:55 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 11:00 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny Polska 2005 12:00 Na Wspólnej (414) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:25 Na Wspólnej (415) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:50 Na Wspólnej (416) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:15 Na Wspólnej (417) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:40 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 14:35 Oko za oko - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 15:35 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 16:50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:00 Kryminalni (6) - serial kryminalny Polska 2004 21:05 Ciao Darwin - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 22:05 Kosmiczni kowboje - film fantastyczny USA 2000 00:35 Strefa ciszy - film sensacyjny Polska 2000 02:15 Nic straconego thumb|left 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 8.00 Michael Buble - Come Fly with Me - koncert 8.30 Modna moda - magazyn 9.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 9.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Niezakazane reklamy (16) - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Ja się zastrzelę (106) - serial kom. USA 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 AIR Talkie Walkie - reportaż 12.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 (na żywo) Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Polska Energia Sosnowiec 15.00 Joan z Arkadii (2) serial obycz. USA 16.00 W ostatniej chwili (6) - serial obycz. USA 17.00 Cień anioła (25) - serial sens. USA 18.00 Joker - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Tam, gdzie ty - kom. romantyczna USA, 2000 (91 min) 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 21.40 Pająki 2: Morski koszmar - horror SF USA. 2001 (96 min) 23.30 Playboy: Ja też lubię tę grę 1.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.55 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 2.10 AIR Walkie Talkie - rep. 2.45 VlP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 3.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Nerwy na wodzy – teleturniej 6.55 Telesklep 8.55 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 9.25 Droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 10.30 Tajemnice Smallville (20) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 11.25 Wakacje pełne przygód – film przygodowy, USA 2000 13.00 Kosmos 1999 (20) – serial SF, USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1975−1977 14.05 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 14.35 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.05 Prawo ulicy (12) – serial kryminalny, USA 2002 16.15 Savannah (22) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 17.10 Swaty – komedia, USA 1997, 19.05 Pogoda na miłość (2) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 20.00 Niezniszczalny Kelly – komedia, Australia 1994 21.55 Nawiedzony – thriller, USA 1995 0.05 Red Light – extra – program erotyczny 0.35 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 3.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Benefis Jana Pietrzaka; cz.2 06:50 Skarby przyrody; Zlot bielików; magazyn 07:10 Madonny polskie; Gaździna Podhala 07:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy; Wiosenna woda; felieton 08:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 08:35 Tylko Kaśka; odc.6-Porwanie; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk: Katarzyna Surmiak, Teresa Lipowska, Anna Seniuk, Stanisław Mikulski 09:05 Od przedszkola do Opola; Piosenki z festiwali opolskich-lata siedemdziesiąte; program rozrywkowy 09:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 09:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Niedaleko Stambułu-rep. 10:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:40 Klan; odc.900; telenowela TVP 11:00 Klan; odc.901; telenowela TVP 11:25 Klan; odc.902; telenowela TVP 11:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Marynarski smak; magazyn 12:20 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 12:45 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Deja Vu; 1989 komedia prod. polsko - radzieckiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa i inni 15:00 Folkogranie; Swoją drogą 15:35 Ale jazda!; magazyn 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... 17:25 Linia specjalna 17:50 M jak miłość; odc.215; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:35 Złoto zdobyte w ciszy 18:55 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 19:15 Dobranocka; Sceny z życia smoków; odc.5-Nocne przygody żaby; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Deja Vu; 1989 komedia prod. polsko - radzieckiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa i inni 21:50 Mistrz i Małgorzata; odc.1/4-Seans czarnej magii; serial prod. polskiej (1988) /napisy w języku angielskim/; reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Władysław Kowalski, Anna Dymna 23:30 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 00:30 M jak miłość; odc.215; serial TVP stereo 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Sceny z życia smoków; odc.5-Nocne przygody żaby; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Deja Vu; 1989 komedia prod. polsko - radzieckiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa i inni 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 04:05 Mistrz i Małgorzata; odc.1/4-Seans czarnej magii; serial prod. polskiej (1988) /napisy w języku angielskim/; reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Władysław Kowalski, Anna Dymna 05:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Niedaleko Stambułu 06:20 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 06:45 Złoto zdobyte w ciszy 07:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Tarzan (Tarzan) serial przygodowy 33/75Francja/Kanada 1991 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge 07:30 Telezakupy 09:35 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) serial kryminalny 22/44 Kanada 1991 wyst.: Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland, Eugene Clark 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:35 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt (The Most Extreme) serial przyrodniczy 7/11 W.Brytania 2001 11:35 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 65/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 12:30 Buon Appetito! program kulinarny produkcja własna 2004 13:35 Światełko w mroku (Candles in the Dark) film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyst.: Alyssa Milano, Chad Lowe, Natascha Andreichenko, Maximilian Schell, Gita Rank 15:25 Piłka ręczna - magazyn sportowy Polska 2005 15:55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) serial kryminalny 23/44 Kanada 1992 wyst.: Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, IanTracey, Ari Sorko-Ram, Allen Nashman 16:55 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Moje trzy siostry telenowela 13/50 Wenezuela 2000 wyst.: Scarlet Ortiz, Ricardo Alamo, Roxana Diaz, Carlos Cruz, Dad Dager, Chantal Baudaux 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Prawda i tylko prawda (Nothing but the Truth) thriller USA 1995 wyst.: Patricia Wetting, Ken Olin, Bradley Whitford, Tia Carrere 21:50 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 73/88 Kanada 2000 wyst.: Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Joanne Vannicola, Soo Garay, Dan Aykroyd 22:50 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Zły wpływ (Bad Influence) thriller USA1990 wyst.: Rob Lowe, James Spader, Palmer Lee Todd, Rosalyn Landor, Tony Maggio 00:45 Wspaniały świat seksu (The Wonderful World of Sex) serial erotyczny W.Brytania 01:30 Mistrz snów (Dream Master) film erotyczny USA 1995 wyst.: Cassandra Leigh, Patrick Ahern, Kristin Knittle, Timothy Di Pri 03:10 Rybianocka program przyrodniczy produkcja własna 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2005 roku